


OC Library

by FeybloodMythos



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeybloodMythos/pseuds/FeybloodMythos
Summary: This is a catalog of many of the OC characters, and mechanics i use in my various stories. I am publishing this seperately, feel free to copy and paste anything you want out of it, just please credit me





	OC Library

Oc library 

Author’s Notes: 

  1. All of these characters are free to use and abuse as you wish and as any or all of their likeness so long as you notify me (so I can read it and enjoy how you interpret my characters) and link this in you’re a/n somewhere. This is a writers’ resource so feel free, seriously I just want to know if you do use it.
  2. Any asterisks by a set of things in parenthesis are places where I have implemented them into works of my own, but I have kindly also added references to canon for easier placement.
  3. As a courtesy, (though if you choose not to that is cool too but still credit and link me,) in the amount of effort I put into designing these characters please leave any solid affiliations as they are. (in One Piece don’t break up original crews, or squads in Naruto) Relationships are a bit hazier if they effect canon characters but try to maintain OCxOC.
  4. My Abbreviations list as of last Update:
    1. General:
      1. Ht – height, Wt – weight SkC – skin color EC or EyC – eye color HC or HrC – Hair Color BS - birth sign BT - Blood type 
    2. One Piece
      1. TS – Time Skip
      2. NWO*- New World Order(WIP Luffy is Pirate King atm)
      3. 7DS – Seven Deadly Sins Pirates
      4. Zoan Fruits
        1. FH: fully human
          1. FL is Fully Lion in one case of a Hito-Hito
        2. H#: Half (Insert creature)
        3. F#: Fully (Insert Creature)
      5. Criminal Labels (after bounty, slashes indicate multiple)
        1. (H): Harmless (1 B - 10 thousand B) OR Honorable (10k+) Self Preserving but not blood thirsty/will spare anyone not deemed a threat/has strong moral code. Not compatible with C or D e.g. Chopper or Mihawk respectively
        2. (R): Resistant to Capture – Difficult to detain meaning has escaped custody 2+ times but left low body count. (any number) e.g. Ivankov
        3. (D): Dangerous – High power high body count, but not bloodthirsty. Will not actively seek conflict but will end anyone less skilled than him. E.g. Dragon
        4. (A): Active– Pirates who have goals and will are willing to die to achieve them. Unpredictable and highly volatile once provoked but will in most cases, though not all, avoid unnecessary conflict. E.g. Luffy (Incompatible with H)
        5. (B): Benevolent – cares deeply for others but fiercely against those who harm the ones they care for. Often powerful enough to use restraint unless otherwise necessary, and are often easily captured if convinced no one else will suffer. E.g. Jinbei 
        6. (S): Superior – Has many subordinates that will outnumber small squadrons. Do not engage alone. E.g. Whitebeard
        7. (I): Immunity to capture based on non world government partisans. Typically Leaders of micronations or Family in powerful WG positions
        8. (C): Chaotic: Will actively seek conflict and bloodshed. Does not care about the lives of civilians or comrades, and has massive body counts both alone and with others. E.g. Captain Kidd  Incompatible w/ B or H 
        9. Code Examples: Whitebeard (S/R/A), Luffy (A/D/S/R) Doflamingo (C/D/A)



  
  
  


One Piece

**Devil Fruits**

 

Name: Hachu-Hachu No Mi (reptile-reptile fruit)

Desc: Fang Shaped Fruit with ridges resembles a star fruit but shallower. Varying Models have differing colors. Known Models include the following: Gila (black and orange ext.), Monitor (Tan and blue ext.), Chameleon (Green and Teal ext.), Alligator Green and Brown), Tuatara (Green and Black), Tortoise (Black and Brown), Silver Dragon (Silver and pale blue), and Azure Dragon (Azure and Gold). While the name implies all reptile it bears almost exclusively lizards among its models

Abilities: This allows the user to take the standard zoan forms of the beasts in question. The  _ Gila _ model allows for a venomous bite even with fully human, the  _ alligator _ model removes sea weakness in full gator form, the  _ Silver Dragon _ model allows the user to breath pale blue flames (Silver Burns Pale Blue) regardless of form, the  _ Azure Dragon _ model completely disables the sea weakness (This is a Reference to Qinglong and Ryujin) and  _ Both Dragon Models _ Drastically increase the user’s Lifespan.   

Etymology: Hachu is Japanese for reptile

Name: Hito-Hito no Mi model: Akuma/Human-human fruit model: Demon

Desc: Same as the Known models in visual appearance of the fruit

Abilities: Standard Zoan transformation into a more Lucifer-esque hybrid, but the full form is Large, bright red and can fly and is much more Djinn-esque.

Etymology: Akuma is an accepted Japanese word  for Demon

Name: Kiba-Kiba no Mi Fang-Fang Fruit

Desc: A pale white banana shaped fruit with a blood red interior.

Abilities: Allows the user to convert his appendages into large fangs starting at the fingers or toes and going to the shoulders or hips

Etymology: Kiba is the Japanese word for Fang

Name: Saru-Saru no Mi Model: Gorilla Monkey-Monkey Fruit model: gorilla

Desc: Similar in appearance to other saru-saru no mis

Abilities: Standard Zoan Transformations into hybrid and full Gorilla

Etymology: Saru is the japanese word for monkeys

Name: Fosu-Fosu no Mi/Force-Force Fruit

Desc: A standard shaped devil fruit with a black skin with white nodes and a red interior.

Abilities: The User is able to alter the impact of objects coming into contact with his body, but only in the positive. they can’t reduce the impact of foreign objects on themselves, but by applying force to those objects they can stop themselves from being hit. The greater the force applied the greater stress on the body and the more bones are broken, but each time they use a given force, that force and all less than that force’s recoil are reduced.

Etymology: Fosu is the Katakana transposition of the word Force

Name:Fudo-Fudo no Mi/Steadfast-Steadfast Fruit

Desc: Identical to the Fosu-Fosu no mi but with reversed colors and a yellow interior. 

Abilities: The user is able to Nullify any and all impacts that would affect his or her body, storing the force inside, which can be released at a later point but cannot be aimed, and is not affected by normal DF weaknesses. 

Etymology: Fudo is a martial arts concept for being an insurmountable opponent, also Fudo means immovable and Fudo-no roughly translates to Steadfast (english to japanese) 

Name: Kachi-Kachi no Mi

Desc: A fairly standard looking fruit with a sandy colored exterior

Abilities: The user is able to speed up or slow down in a radius around himself. All those affected by speed changes feel attacks at greater speed in relation to the factor of the speed difference. (½ speed - fist travels at them twice as fast. Double travels at the fist twice as fast.)   

Etymology: Kachkachi is the japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a clock makes thus the english form is tick-tock 

Name:

Desc:

Abilities:

Characters

  
  
  


Name: Greyfin “Razor Fang” Tora (Sand Tiger Shark Fishman)

Background:

Prolific and Highly Respected Fishman Pirate, Close friend of Fisher Tiger and Half-Brother of Arlong, Encounter and quarreled with many of the greats including a brief encounter with Gold Roger, due to fish man martial arts and a special Haki granted by the Sea Devil himself he is able to attack and kill any and all devil fruit users by nullifying their powers and dragging them under the sea (note: the nullification also nullifies DF weakness until he lets go then then drown due to being several hundred meters underwater and being a DF user)   

Appearance:

Ht: 221cm (7’3”) Wt: 118.5kg (260lbs.) SkC: Bluish Grey EC: Black

HrC: Indigo/Very Dark Blue Age: 54(TS) 61(NWO*)

BS: Leo BT: AB+

Misc: 

Scars: huge lemon slice on right side from fighting mihawk, Bite on left forearm from Hody Jones, jagged cut under right eye from crocodile’s hook, splash pattern on right pec from a harpoon through the chest, several dozen whip marks on back from being a slave, various other cuts and bullet holes from being a pirate for close to 50 years. 

Tattoos: Red Shark Pirates (Shark fin backed a trident, right pectoral muscle obscured by prominent scar) Sun Pirates (left shoulder over slave brand) Impel Down prisoner number (6678095, base of skull) Straw Hat Commanders (straw hat over Roman numeral, III, right forearm) 

Apparel: Cargo shorts and a Tank top, may change at anytime, literally

Affiliations: 

Former: Red shark pirates (11-19) Mariejois slave (19-32) Sun Pirates (3 rd Vice captain, 32-42) Prisoner floor 6 Impel Down: (42-51) Dragon-Scar Pirates: (Vice Captain, 52-56)

Current: Straw Hat Pirates (Strategist, 57- ) Straw Hat Commanders (3rd Commander, 59- )

Abilities:

Fishman Ninjutsu

Fishman Karate

Fishman Kendo:

Bloodletter: Thin Scimitar engraved the word Agony One-Sword-Style

Max Bounty: 325million B (H/R)

Crimes: 

Association with Kaaba, the Red Shark, 

Runaway Slave,

Association with Fisher Tiger,

Escaping Impel Down,

Murder of Marines officers (36 counts)

Murder of a Rear Admiral (1 count) 

Association with Ryunochi Tobihara,

Murder of Admiral Kizaru

Association with Monkey D. Luffy     

  
  
  


OP Subset: 7 Deadly Sins Pirates/ Straw Hat’s seven Sins

 

Name: Emporio “Nation Thief” Vladimir “Sin of Avarice” (Dragon human) 

Ht: 452cm (FH) 708cm (HD) 18540cm (FD)

Wt: 352 kg (FH) 940 kg (HD) 35000 kg (FD) 

SkC: Caucasian (FH) Silver (HD/FD) EC: Green 

HrC: Black (FH only) Age: 65 (TS) 72 (NWO)

BS: Leo BT: O-

Misc.: 

Scars: None of note

Tattoos: 7 Deadly Sins (Circle with first letter of sin, Avarice, horns and a devil tail - left shoulder) Straw Hat Commanders (Roman Numeral 5 with straw hat on top, Whole Back)

Apparel: Black Suit and tie with crimson shirt, fitted to hybrid, rarely ever full human.

Affiliations:

Former: Rokovia (Prince, birth-39), World Government (Diplomat, 39-43), Pirate’s Bay (President, 43-63) Prisoner floor 6 Impel Down (6254478, 63-67), 7 Deadly Sins (Avarice, 67-69) 

Current: Straw Hat Pirates (Treasurer, 69- ) Straw Hat Commanders (5 th Commander, 70- )

Abilities: 

Hachu-Hachu no Mi model: Silver Dragon

Full Human: Very large with Black hair in a long pony tail and a small

Goatee

Hybrid-Dragon: Giant(ish) silver scaled humanoid with western-esque dragon head and wings, forked horns, small spike on nose, many razor sharp teeth, long thick tail. Breathes pale blue flames, has knife-like talons, scales are resistant to bullets, blades, and most devil fruit abilities including all but one logia, all non physically damaging Paramythia, and attacks from Non-Mythical Zoans.   

Full Dragon: Colossal and on four legs, otherwise no change, no clothes, obviously.

Extended Lifespan: Bearers of the “ryuno” models of the Hachu-Hachu no mi (often called the Ryu Ryu no mis) age at 2-5% of the Normal rate beginning at the day of consumption            

Swordplay: 

Shogunami: a giant sword just under 2 meters long and weighing close To 45 kg ( ≈ 100lbs)   

Maxbounty: 675 million B (I/D/S)

Crimes:

Treason against Rokovia

Treason against World Government

Theft of 985 trillion B from a total of 17 nations (The Dragon Vault Rivals the One Piece in infamy, yet unfound)

Harboring Fugitives as a sovereign leader

Acts of War against other sovereign nations, (17 counts)

Treason against World Government (2 nd count)

Association with Monkey D. Luffy and Emporio Ivankov

  
  


Name: Proudmane Alexander “the Black Lion/Kuroshishi” “Sin of Pride” (Demon Lion)

Appearance:

Age:  35(TS) 42(NWO) BS: Scorpio BT: O+

Ht: 108cm (FL) 178cm(HD) 213cm(FD) 

Wt: 313kg (FL) 198kg(HD) 210kg(FD) 

SkC: Melanistic (FL) Olive (HD) Scarlet (FD) 

EC: Green 

HrC: Black 

Age: 35 (TS) 42 (NWO)

BS: Leo BT: O-

Misc.: 

Scars: None of note

Tattoos:

HD/FD only: Impel Down id# on base of skull, 7 Deadly Sins (Circle with first letter of sin, horns, and a devil tail - left shoulder) Straw Hat Commanders (Roman Numeral 4 with straw hat on top, Left Pectoral)

Apparel: Black slacks white button up shirt top button undone no tie black vest (HD), Torn black slacks (FD)

Affiliations:

Former: Savandria Fighters Guild, (Arena Livestock, 1-8) insert DF (Gladiator, 8-15) Shadowed Hand, (Mercenary/Assassin, 15-34) Impel Down Prisoner (7745238, 34-37) 7DS, (37-39)

Current: Straw Hat Pirates (Recruiter/Enforcer, 39-Present) Straw Hat Commanders (4 th Commander, 40-Present )

Abilities: 

Hito Hito no Mi model: Akuma/ Human Human fruit model: Demon

Hybrid Form: Looks vaguely human, Olive skin, black beard, long black hair, retractable claws,   

Full Form: Extremely muscular, red skin, same hair as hybrid, long black claws on hand and feet, long pointed ears, fangs, and a long furry tail.  

Immortality: Bearers gain biological immortality meaning they can be

Killed but will not die of disease or old age.

“Lion Style” Kung Fu (Modified Tiger style):

Knowledge of most weapons to a gladiatorial level.

Maxbounty: 875 million B (C/R)

Crimes:

Murder of a Celestial Dragon

Murder of a Marine Officer*

Association with the Shadowed Hand

Assassination of World Government Officials (13 counts)

Assassination of Marine Officers (8 counts)

Massacre of innocent civilians in effort to escape capture

Treason against the World Government

Association with Monkey D. Luffy

  
  


Name: Quazakuma Toho the “Cannibal/Half-Demon” “Sin of Gluttony” (Fang Human)

Appearance: 

Age: 16(TS) 23: (NWO)

Ht: 198cm Wt: 83kg SkC: Olive (not the green) EC: Black HC: Black

Misc.:

Scars: Dozens of lashes (back), long thin scar (left side of chin to top of ear, shard of shrapnel from a bomb cut his face almost killing him) Jagged Ring (right bicep, from when it was cut off an reattached) 

Tattoos: (7DS tattoo right shoulder)

Body: A large but well proportioned young man, hair it kept short and has wild eyebrows, chiseled jawline

Apparel: Black T-shirt with a red G on the front, Black Cargo Pants Bloused into Black combat boots, Grey Jean jacket with Sleeves cut off and 7DS logo on back  

Affiliations:

Former:

Wakadu Island Rebellion Child Militia, (9-13) (Killed captors and 17,865 others in both civilians and military force with aid of KKnM) 

Current:

Straw Hat Pirates (13-Present, member)

Abilities:

Kiba Kiba no Mi:

Turn Body parts up to joints into fangs: fingertips, whole fingers, arms, leg, toes, etc. This differs from the spike fruit used by ms. double finger in that it must start at an appendage end and stop at a joint and is limited to 150% the size of the thing transformed.

Kendo: 

One Sword Style:

Blood Eagle Sub-style:

 

Moeruchi: Cursed Katana with a slightly serrated blade, uses blood to repair damage to blade (stolen off corpse of rebellion  leader)

Maxbounty: 619 million B (R/C)

Crimes:

Affiliation w/ Wakadu Island rebels

Single handed slaughter of the city of Bayara, Wakadu Island’s Capital

\--17,000 Occupants

Assassination of Diplomats (4 counts)

Treason against World Government

Association with Monkey D Luffy

 

Name: Silverlock Bishop “Sin of Wrath” (Gorilla Human)

Appearance: 

Age: 40(TS) 47(NWO)

Ht: 170 cm (FH) 188 cm (HG) 216cm(FG)

Wt: 70 kg (FH) 142 kg (HG) 170 kg (FG) 

SkC: Pale/Nordic 

EC: Blue 

HC: Blonde w/ streaks of Grey

Apparel: 

(FH): Black Clerical suit, full length white coat w/ violet trim and a W 

Embroidered on the back in gold, black shoes and a large gold ring on left Middle finger

(HG): always removes coat before “hulking out.” Greyish hair grows all over body and forearms elongate and grow. Eye teeth (canines) grow and his neck thickens dramatically. 

(FG)

Affiliations

Abilities:

Backstory:

Maxbounty: 237 million B

Crimes:

 

**OP Subset: Krieger D. Family**

Name: Krieger D. Tod “Shiniken/Death Fist Tod” (Force Human)

Background:

As a Young Boy he was raised in the households of 2 Marine admirals (Rear Admiral Garp – his Mother’s Father and Fleet Admiral Faust –disavowed after and feud with WG leaders over the refusal to use his friendship to apprehend Rayleigh) and aspired to be just like them. His father was killed younger than he could remember so he looked up heavily to as of yet peaceful Uncle Dragon’s passion for reform and carried it forward as a cadet at the age of 15, even though his uncle had recently started a rebellion, determined to change the WG from within. He and his twin brother soared through the ranks and achieved the title of rear admiral and the young age of 22. At 26 both he and Turm were posted far away from Marineford during Ace’s execution as they were very close before he left to become a pirate, even teaching him the Krieger family fighting style, which he later adapted with the Mera-Mera no mi. On the Island they were posted Dragon approached them with gifts for their 26 th birthday. The boxes contained opposite devil fruits (Force for Tod and Steadfast for Turm) and letters containing full explanation of how their father died. Tod realized his growing concerns with the Marines were true and joined the rebellion 2 months later. Turm chose to attempt to change the Marines and WG from within instead, though he often  In the Rebellion he became Dragon’s most effective target eliminator as one punch with the Fosu-Fosu no Mi could destroy entire cities if used correctly. He is now known as the Death Fist and is considered the most powerful criminal alive.        

Age: 28(TS) 35(NWO)

Appearance: 

Ht: 183 cm Weight: 88 kg HrC: Black EyC: Black SkC: Tanned

Body: Very muscular, short shaggy hair (shorter on sides than the top), clean shaven or 5 o’clock shadow, stern but passionate visage, very Garp like personality when relaxed, very Whitebeard like when mad, chiseled jawline. 

Apparel: Black T-shirt and Camo cargo pants bloused into special boxing shoes, Full length black marine-style coat (but with flat cuffs and a red interior lining and no epilates kind of like Neo’s from the Matrix) with the Kanji for Justice only when there is Truth ( 正大と真) vertically on the back in white, hands wrapped in boxing tape, Revolution officer’s ring on chain around his neck.

Misc.:

Tattoos: None

Scars: Line running from above left eye to jaw line (obtained fighting his brother) Jagged stars up both arms from compound bone fractures (Using his devil fruit at large intervals shatters the bones but strengthens them for the next use of the same power in the limb he uses)

Affiliations:

Former:

WG Marines (Cadet 15-17, Lieutenant 17-18, Commander 18-20, Full Captain 20-22, Rear Admiral 22-24, Vice Admiral 24-26)

Current: 

Monkey D. Dragon’s Revolution (Left Hand to the Dragon, 26- current)

Relationships:

Krieger D. Faust (Grandfather-P) Gol D. Rosalyn (Grandmother-P) Krieger D. Crow (Father) Monkey D. Liliana (Mother, died in child birth so is irrelevant to Ace and Luffy) Krieger D. Turm (Twin-Brother) Monkey D. Dragon (Uncle, Boss, and Father Figure) Monkey D. Garp (Grandfather-M) Monkey D. Luffy (Younger Cousin) Portgas D. Ace (Foster Cousin and Mentee) Akainu (Former superior officer)

Abilities:

Natural:

Black Belt in Military Muay Thai:

One Sword Style:

Haki (Conqueror’s):

O no Akuma’s Claw: By concentrating his Haki in his hand as a barrier he is able to strike and even grab Logia users.

Fosu-Fosu no Mi (Force Force Fruit):

Desc: The FFnM allows the user to manipulate the impact force of his body with any other object in metric units of Tonnes but Increased forces deal damage to the user’s body, reducing each time that specific or lower strength is used.

Moves:

Kilo(1), Mega(2), Giga(3), Tera(4), Peta(5) Tonne Fist/Kick 

1000^X tonnes of force applied to the object at the cost of bodily harm each time he increases his maximum power. Were it not for the healing Hormones of Ivankov Teraton would have left him paralyzed and Petatonne would have killed him. 

Zetatonne Fist/Kick:

Low Impact/High Precision Strike capable of attacking foes on the Cellular/molecular level, and is able to completely disperse, beyond ability to re-form, users of Logia Fruits. This ability only applies 10 Gigatonnes of force but is much more lethal to anyone without god-level amounts of Haki so Tod coined it Zeta (1000 Petas) 

X-tonne Cannon:

Tod applies the X-tonnes of force to the air around his palm, launching the air forward at extreme velocity and destructive potential, but has slightly higher recoil.

X-tonne Catapult:

Tod forces the impact onto a cannonball as it leaves his fingertips allowing him to throw even artillery shells and siege mortars multiple miles, based on force applied, causing massive destruction on impact.

Maxbounty: 1.275 Billion B (3 rd highest in History behind Gol. D Roger (NWO notes 2Bil. B) And White Beard (1.75Bil B) who were both labeled w/ an S) (D/A/R)

Crimes:

Treason to the World Government

Association with Monkey D. Dragon

Association with the Revolution

Murder of a Civilian (317 counts – 1 event all accidental*)

Murder of a Marine Enlisted Man (17340 counts)

Murder of a Marine Officer (234 counts)

Murder of a Marine Admiral: Rear-Fleet (16 (17 in NWO) counts – 15 rear, 1 full, 1 fleet*)

In NWO Akainu Breaks a Contract Turm had made with Sengoku preventing anyone but him from being allowed to arrest Tod, and attacks Tod in Mariejois’ City Center. Though other admirals were present they knew of Turm’s deal and refused to help. As Tod left Akainu bleeding out in the Street as all other marines in the area watched him die. This knocked his bounty from 700mil to it’s current. 

Murder of a World Government Official (32 counts)

Destruction of a Marines’ Sea Vessel (62 counts)

Destruction of a Marines’ War Ship (4 counts)

Destruction of Marine Property to the Sum of 156 Bil B

Destruction of World Government Property to the Sum of 1.6Tril B

Destruction of Private Property to the Sum of 125Mil B

 

Name: Krieger D. Faust “Faust of the War Fist or Admiral War Fist” (Normal Human)

Background: As a small boy Faust and his best friend Rayleigh trained to use Haki under the same master. At the age of 15 he was accepted into the Marine Naval Academy but Rayleigh was considered to frail, so for a time they parted ways. Due to his skillful use of Haki and the Fighting style handed down to him by his father, he climbed through the ranks quite efficiently. Around the Age of 24 he met Gol D. Rosalyn, aunt of one Gol D. Roger, and they settled down and had 1 son, Krieger D Crow, and, a few years later, was promoted to Admiral and was assigned to younger officers to mentor, Ltn. Garp and Major Sengoku, both less than 3 years his minor. Crow became fast friends with Garp’s children, Crow later in life marrying Garp’s daughter, especially Monkey D. Dragon, Garp’s son, who became a rival of sorts. Shortly after Crow’s promotion to Captain Faust was named Fleet Admiral, directly between Kong and Sengoku though records were fudged after the he was disavowed. 18 months or so later he was approached by Kong who asked to contact his old friend Rayleigh about meeting and arrest him instead. Faust refused as a matter of personal integrity and was court martialed and disavowed. 2 weeks later Crow was murdered by WG assassins as a way of striking back at Faust. Crow left Behind 2 sons and no wife, as she had died in childbirth, to be raised by their Grandfathers. 3 years to the day later, Roger, Faust’s nephew and last living reminder of his late wife, was executed. He remains to this day a personal friend and advisor to Sengoku and maintains many connections in and outside of the law which he uses for anyone he believes in. Both in his own and even in his old age he is the most respected Admiral or Sailor to ever sail the grand line and was widely considered more powerful without a fruit than most people could obtain with one and was even a match for such pirates as Mihawk and Whitebeard.    

Appearance: 

Ht: 209cm Wt: 124 kg HrC: White EyC: Sea Green SkC: Very Tan 

Age: 80(TS) 87(NWO)

Body: Very Large and Solidly built, was everything the marine’s training corps could have hoped to produce physically, as of late his hair has been grown out to a shaggy length but is still well maintained, no beard, above average size hands even for his size.

Apparel: Blue Slacks and vest but no jacket, white shirt, 2 buttons open with no tie, a calf-brown leather jacket and sandals, a wedding ring one his left ring finger and his late wife’s on a chain around his neck, large gold ring bearing the marines’ symbol on it on right middle finger, a holster on his right hip for a pistol  

Misc.:

Tattoos: None

Scars: Cliché eye scar on left eye from a fight with Shanks from before he joined the Gold Pirates, which he returned in kind, starburst over right lung from a poorly aimed artillery battery, which due to Haki embedded part way in instead of blasting through, blast mark left palm from catching a bomb to save his men, missing 1 st 2 bones of right ring finger, bitten off by a very young Portgas D. Ace, stab wound in middle of chest Whitebeard’s naginata (closest he ever came to dying) which he broke the shaft of and removed to slash whitebeard. 

Affiliations:

Former:

Marines (age15-54) Grandparent (54-76 – Tod and Turm came to live with him but visited garp often)

Current:

Martial Arts Dojo (Muay Thai) Master on Sabaody (56-Current)

Relationships: Convert the familial from above, Dark King Rayleigh (Best Friend and Kohai) Gol D. Roger (Nephew by Marriage) Monkey D. Garp (Subordinate Office-former, Mentee, Son’s Father-in-law) Sengoku the Buddha (Subordinate Officer-former, mentee) 

Abilities:

Natural:

South-Paw Boxing

Military Muay Thai

1-Sword Style

Haki:

Conqueror’s Haki

Trained in the same Haki usage as Rayleigh

Blood-Razor Style (Haki infused katana)

Maxbounty: 0 B

Fun Little One Shot:

Rayleigh and Faust are sitting at his Bar on Sabaody. The topic of Faust’s Children comes up. The former starts beaming about the strength of his Legacy.

“My Grandsons were the youngest admirals in history, I’m so proud of them”

“But one defected Fausty, as a former marine that should piss you off shouldn’t it?”

“Both my grandsons took an oath to uphold Justice, one is a legal official, the other is pursues justice regardless of obstacles.”

“So you still consider both to be fulfilling their oaths”

“No! were you not listening? I said Turm is still a marine, Tod is the one fulfilling his oath to unwavering justice!”    

  
  


Name: Krieger D. Crow “Black Omen Crow/ Zenchoken Crow” (Tick-Tock Human)(Yes I know the two translations of the epithet are different.)

Age: 26 at death (3 years before the Death of Gol D. Roger) 

If Alive: 53(TS) 60(NWO)

Appearance:

Ht: 194cm Wt: 85kg HrC: Black SkC: Deep Tan EyC: Black

Body: Tall, Lean, and muscular, Short cropped black hair, with facial hair on just his chin.

Apparel: Standard Blue suit and Marine Coat, and both he and his wife’s wedding bands on a chain around his neck  

Misc.:

Tattoos: Clock Surrounded by tribal marks on left shoulder

Scars: None, the dude can stop time, how would he have gotten scars.  

Background:  Son of rising star Krieger D. Faust, Crow grew up knowing and believing in the Marines. He and his father’s subordinate officer, Monkey D. Garp,’s kids quickly became close friends. At a young age, he also joined, following in his father’s footsteps, though unlike his father he took the easy road to power: consuming the Kachi-Kachi no Mi (Tick-Tock fruit), which was heavily sought after following his death, though it is yet unfound. He quickly achieved the rank of Captain, but due to his lack of Drive he became stagnant, maintaining this rank until his death. He fell in love with Monkey D. Lilianna, older sister of his Best Friend Monkey D. Dragon, at a young age and at the age of 23 married her and they bore twin boys, who they named Tod (Meaning Death in German) and Turm (Meaning Tower in German) but Lilianna died in childbirth. Just over a year later he was assassinated by the WG because of his father’s disrespect of the Celestial Dragons’ order to arrest his childhood friend. They opted to kill him instead of Faust as he was less likely to become a martyr than his father. 3 years to the day later his cousin Roger was executed. 

Affiliations:

Former: 

Marines (15-Death)

Relationships: Convert Family Tree, Monkey D. Dragon (Best Friend) Sakazuki/Akainu (Senpai whom he passed in rank at the age of 22) Crocodile (Adversary and Most Desired Capture)

  
  


Abilities:

Natural:

Very skilled Boxer, brought unarmed combat into the light for the Marines

Haki:

Limited but capable use of the War-Fist style his father taught his as a boy

Kachi-Kachi no Mi/ Tick Tock Fruit (from kachikachi, the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a clock makes)

A fruit considered as formidable as the Gura-Gura no Mi, the Kachi-Kachi no Mi allows the user to stutter time allowing his to dodge attacks or avoid blocks and parries. The user is also able to speed up or slow down the passage of time in his immediate vicinity while his movements are left unaltered. (Those hit while slowed are affected as though they were hit at the speed difference e.g. half speed feels as though they were hit twice as fast and so on) The ability to slow or speed up time makes the user very difficult to defeat, thus leading to the Fruit’s infamy as a rival to the Gura-Gura no mi. The only known user was only killed by a hypersonic bullet shot from 5km away where he was unable to sense and avoid the bullet.

Crow’s Ability to move time to an almost stand still is what earned him the epithet Omen Fist because anytime you saw his fists you knew you would be unable to avoid his strikes.    

 

Name: Krieger D. Turm “Admiral Fortress” (Steadfast human)

Age: 28(TS) 35(NWO)

Appearance: 

Ht: 183 cm Weight: 88 kg HrC: Black EyC: Black SkC: Tanned

Appearance: 

Apparel: Flat-grey three piece suit with plain black shoes and Marine’s officers’ coat. He has a large gold ring with a sea stone setting with allows him to punch Logia users without using his DF 

Body: Tall Muscular Frame, short cropped black hair and a thin goatee

Misc:

Tattoos: None

Scars: None of note

Background:

Identical family History to Krieger D. Tod. On his 26th Birthday, After Reading the letter from Dragon, he chose to reform the WG from within, to achieve the highest rank, commander and chief, and then bend the WG to his will so that the things that happened to his family will never happen again, but to make sure his brother saw the day he proved he could create change from inside, he made a deal with Sengoku that he would be the only marine allowed to actively pursue Tod in exchange for the inability to defend Luffy or Faust at any level. This contract leads to the death of Akainu when none of his soldiers or subordinate officers helped him detain Tod on an island known to be under Revolutionary control. 

 

Affiliations:

Former: None

Current: Marines (15-Present)

Relationships: Krieger D. Family Tree (If by this point you have to ask look at Tod) Smoker (Superior Officer, former, Turm is replaced by Tashigi upon bypassing smoker and becoming a rear admiral) Tashigi (Mentee, Fiance at age 32 three years before NWO) Sengoku (Mentor and current superior officer) Akainu (Professional Rival, deceased)  

Abilities:

Natural: 

One sword style

Haki:

Conqueror's Haki via the War Fist

Fudo-Fudo no Mi:

The Ability to withstand any and all attacks he knows are coming, absorb the damage, and reflect it later.

 

Fudo-Fudo Fortress/Steadfast Fortress: Coats himself in a white light-shell which absorbs the Momentum, energy, or force of all incoming attacks and stores it away.

Fudo-Fudo Talon/Steadfast Talon: By focusing the nullification powers of his fruit to his hands, he is able to grasp and kill, if he were shoot or stab not just from the talon, all devil fruit users as if he has sea stone.

Fudo-Fudo Mirror/Steadfast Mirror: Directly reflects attacks. no power is stored

Fudo-Fudo Release/Steadfast Release: Allows the user to expel stored energy in an omnidirectional blast around himself. 

Maxbounty: 0 B

Fun Slice of Life 1-shot: 

Turm is standing in front of Smoker’s desk, smoker is visibly displeased. He is looking down at a piece of Paper which is informing him that the boy assigned as his aide at 17 who over 5 years had become his equal in rank, whom had chosen to remain as his subordinate captain of the Loguetown base was now being promoted to rear admiral at the ripe of age of 22. He is saying his last goodbyes before he transfers to work under Sengoku with his brother who was formerly under Kizaru. 

In runs a recently 18-year-old Tashigi, Turm’s replacement as subordinate officer to Smoker. As she crosses the door frame he shoe catches on the carpet and she falls forward, only to be caught by turm. Both officer’s faces turn very red and Tashigi, quickly tries to pick up the papers she dropped. Smoker Places his head in his hands, realizing that he might just have been given the klutziest young marine to replace the savant-prodigy he had started with. After a few more minutes of awkward exchange, Turm snuck out. A few weeks later he was back as a liaison to speak with smoker, where he again met Tashigi. Over the next half a Decade, they flirt back and forth before going out, and later becoming engaged. To this day Smoker teases Turm about Tashigi turning a genius into a stuttering buffoon.     

  
  
  


PJO

Name: Tony Warhorse (Son of Kratos, god of strength and authority)

Race: Lakota Sioux

Age: (Percy +3) B1: 15 HoO: 19 WLSG: 21 TBD: 22

Height: 6’4” 

Weight: 228lbs (BFR 7.5%)

Apparel: black combat pants bloused into black combat boots, CHB T-shirt, “Coyote”/*werewolf* tooth on chord around neck with Sioux symbol for strength. Clay beads integrated on chord.

Abilities and Skills:

Naruto

 

Name: Uzumaki Kushito

Appearance:

Abilities:

Affiliations: 

 

Name: Inuzuka Unaru Age: 19(ep. 1) 22(Shippuden 1.) 29(Scarlet Dragon*)

Appearance:

Ht: 187cm Wt: 85kg SkC: Mild Tan EyC: Brown HrC: Brown

Body: Athletic body type, defined muscle tone, large biceps and pectorals, chiseled jaw covered by short clean goatee, perfectly symmetrical face (was the one every girl crushed on in his class besides Itachi), hair in a short high ponytail with sides shaved (a la Sokka), large eye teeth or “canines”  

Apparel: Standard clan undershirt, light grey flak jacket w/ black fur trim at shoulders and in place of collar, standard leaf-shinobi pants, silver shinobi headband bearing the symbol of “Wolf” or Okami( 狼) , wolf tooth on a chain around neck w/ kanji for strength (Tsuyo  強) carved in it, black top-side-gauntlets that run to the fingertips (they also have short blade in the section above each tip), Black boots with tree claws on toes and buttons on inside heel for spiked bottoms, Ninja tool bag on back of left hip, Ninjato in a silver sheath attached at right shoulder running diagonally down to the left,   

Misc.:

Tattoos and Markings: Red fang marks on face, Kanji words – Man (Full) tattooed on right shoulder in and Shin (New) on left.

Scars: Thin line running vertically from right cheekbone to jaw. Large bite mark right arm from sage training.

Abilities:

Kenjutsu:

1 Ninjato:

Wind Wraith Jutsu: turns the body into wind and dashes forward and through his opponent(s) before regaining physical form and slashing them from behind

Standard 1-sword style:

 

Taijutsu:

Genjutsu: 

Ninjutsu:

Wind Style: 

Wind-Wraith Jutsu: See above

Pack Leader’s Howl (Unaru no Shuryomure no jutsu): A vicious oral wind jutsu that destroys everything in the radius of the whirlwind (Dog, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Bird)

Wind Talon Jutsu (Kaze Tsume no Jutsu): Chakra to the fingers and slashes forward creating long slashes of wind that cut through almost everything in their path. (Bird, Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Dog, Bird) 

Wind Archer Jutsu (Kaze Ite no Jutsu): Makes an ethereal bow out of wind and fires it at a target, this can be manipulated up to a ¼ mile away. (Rat, Hare, Dog, Tiger, Ram, Bird)

Wind Bullet Jutsu (Kazejudan no jutsu): A small powerful oral blast of wind that is able to pierce multiple enemies. (Rat, Dog, Bird)

Wind Clone Jutsu (Kaze Bushin No Jutsu): Summons a clone – after sage mode dozens) 

 

Un-Natured:

Man Beast Jutsu (Inuzuka clan speacialty):

Wolf Senjutsu:

Moon Style:

Adept Mastery of Full Moon Phase:

Adept Mastery of New Moon Phase:

Complete Mastery of Blood Moon Phase:

Transformations:

Wolf-Sage mode:

Grows more hair at eyebrows, arms, legs, and chest Canines grow and eyes turn yellow, physical strength is amplified and moon style jutsu becomes available,

Three-Sage Mode:

Kinomaru and Ginamaru (See next two entries) merge w/ Unaru and become his right and left arms respectively. Their chakra pools are shared and their preferred moon phase is more potent with their respective arm. White and Black hair grows all over his body depending on the side and his teeth become full fangs. His nails become razor sharp claws and the eyes of each hound are emulated on the backs of his hands. His ears gain large points and his nose tips up and blackens. Excluding the Omogan his right eye is gold and left eye is silver.   

Sensory Adaptations: 

God Level Scent Tracking

Quickened Threat Detection

Generally Faster Reflexes even w/o sage mode

Omogan (Alpha’s Eye) (golden w/ vertical pupils): As offensive as the Sharingan is defensive. When activated it highlights weak or open places to strike based on opponents movements. When activated, no taijutsu or Ninjutsu will ever miss, but drains such massive amounts of chakra only one who has mastered senjutsu could hope to use it. This is a blessing given by Hakuja the Alpha Wolf-sage, and will reject any other sages attempting to use it.

Special Jutsu: 

Alpha Striker: See above passive effect

Pack Hunter (Akuta): The user’s eyes flash red as ethereal wolves rush in headed the direction he is looking and are roughly shadow clone level durable but can be summoned in mass. As with shadow clones each one destroyed is a chip against the endurance of the caster.

Solstice (Kyoten): (genjutsu) blinding white light centered on user’s eyes which victims are unable to look away from. This jutsu drains excess chakra from all looking at it and uses it to sustain the jutsu, but for each additional person beyond the first every second reduces the both  the target and user’s life by one minute. 

Eclipse (Shoku): A powerful genjutsu and fuinjutsu that paralyzes the body and places the victim in an empty black void, which originates from the users eyes, which slowly drains their chakra.  This requires massive amounts of chakra so Unaru typically only uses it in three-sage mode.      

Affiliations: 

Name: Ginamaru

Shinobi hound (Malamute) of the “Royal” family and descendants of the Dog Queen Tsukiakari who is daughter of Alpha Wolf sage Nishoku, the moon sage (Contemporary of Gamamaru the mountain sage, Katsuyu the Life sage, and Hakuja the snake sage). He has a black coat with silver highlights around legs, mouth, and belly. He studied sage jutsu with his master Unaru and brother Kinomaru on the Shirinui Plateau under the Tutelage of Sage Hakuja, where he mastered the New Moon phase of Wolf senjutsu.    

Name: Kinomaru

Shinobi hound (Malamute) of the “Royal” family and descendants of the Dog Queen Tsukiakari who is daughter of Alpha Wolf sage Nishoku, the moon sage. He has a white coat with golden highlights around legs, mouth, and belly. He studied sage jutsu with his master Unaru and brother Ginamaru on the Shirinui Plateau under the Tutelage of Sage Hakuja, where he mastered the Full Moon phase of Wolf Senjutsu.

  
  
  



End file.
